leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ribbon Cup
region Ribbon Cup]] The Ribbon Cup (Japanese: リボンカップ Ribbon Cup) is the award given to the winner of the Grand Festival. It is made of pure gold and its design varies depending on the region. In order to compete for the Ribbon Cup, a Pokémon Coordinator must win at least five Ribbons in a single region and sign up for that region's Grand Festival. The winner of the entire competition will be given the Ribbon Cup, as well as the title of Top Coordinator. In the anime region Ribbon Cup]] In the , the Ribbon Cup first appeared in Delcatty Got Your Tongue, belonging to Dr. Abby. According to an article from the magazine, Abby entered the Grand Festival as a total unknown and, against all odds, rose up to beat the publicly favored Coordinator. After winning, she was given the Ribbon Cup, which is kept along with all of her Ribbons and trophies inside her Pokémon Clinic in Foothill Town. In The Ribbon Cup Caper, the Ribbon Cup that would be awarded to the winning Coordinator in the Hoenn Grand Festival was being displayed on board the S.S. St. Flower cruise ship. However, Brodie managed to steal the trophy. He was planning on selling it to make some money, but after being confronted by , , Raoul Contesta, and Officer Jenny, Brodie gave it up, allowing the Grand Festival to go on as planned. In Rhapsody in Drew, was seen accepting the Ribbon Cup in the closing ceremonies of the Hoenn Grand Festival. He earned the trophy after defeating Drew in a two-on-two Contest Battle, having used his and against Drew's and . Lilian presented the Ribbon Cup that would be disputed during the Kanto Grand Festival in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. Solidad received the prize following her victory in the final round of the competition in Channeling the Battle Zone!. The Sinnoh region Ribbon Cup was first shown in Staging a Heroes' Welcome! during the Wallace Cup held on the shores of Lake Valor. and Zoey battled for the Ribbon Cup in the finals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival in A Grand Fight for Winning!. After a close battle, Zoey was declared the winner. She was later seen receiving the trophy from Fantina. According to Mr. Contesta, the real Ribbon Cup has the official seal from the in its interior. This allows the Ribbon Cup to be differentiated from fake ones. Winners The following is a list of Pokémon Coordinators known to have received the Ribbon Cup: * Dr. Abby * Fantina * Johanna * Juan * * * Solidad * Wallace * Yuma * Zoey Gallery File:Abby Ribbon Cup.png|Dr. Abby with her Ribbon Cup File:Robert Ribbon Cup.png| with his Ribbon Cup File:Solidad Ribbon Cup.png|Solidad with her Ribbon Cup File:Wallace Ribbon Cup.png|Wallace with his Ribbon Cup File:Zoey Ribbon Cup.png|Zoey with her Ribbon Cup In the games Since the Grand Festival is an -exclusive competition, the Ribbon Cup does not appears in the Pokémon games. However, in , the may receive trophies by talking to Mr. Goods after winning a Pokémon Super Contest in the Master Rank. These trophies may have been based on the Ribbon Cup and can be used to decorate the player's Secret Base in the Underground. The table below shows the different trophies the player can obtain after winning a Master Rank Ribbon in each of the five categories: In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=缎带奖杯 Ribbon Cup |nl=Lintjescup |de=Bänder-Cup |fi=Ruusukemalja (AG060) Nauhapokaali |fr_eu=Coupe du Ruban |he=גביע הסרט Ribbon Cup |it=Coppa del Fiocco |ko=리본 컵 Ribbon Cup |pl=Puchar Pokazów |pt_br=Taça da Fita |pt_eu=Taça-Fita |es_eu=Copa Cinta |es_la=Copa Listón }} See also * Winner's Trophy * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Award items de:Bänder-Cup es:Copa Listón/Cinta it:Ribbon Cup